


Heat Stroke

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Omega Raphael Santiago, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Being in heat always makes Raphael grumpy.Good thing his dad knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



Raphael grumbled as he kicked the blankets off of himself. The majority of the time, vampires ran at room temperature. But for omega vampires, heat still came with its name implied sweltering sweatiness. Raphael _hated_ being in heat. If there was someone in his life at the time who he was comfortable ‘taking the edge off’ with, it was a little better. But that was few and far between. And quite frankly, being sweaty, delirious, and anxious didn’t seem like the kind of thing that would scream ‘sexy’ even to allosexuals.

He whined in frustration, the loss of the blankets making his skin prickle from lack of sensation. He loved being wrapped in the soft silks and cotton, feeling them rub against his skin when his body was craving touch, needing to be held. But he was overheating so quickly. He shoved his feet under the rumpled blankets and twisted the sheets around them. Maybe that would help.

It didn’t.

“Mi pobrecito murcielito.” A soft voice cooed from the doorway. “Dear boy, you should’ve called me.” Magnus crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing Raphael’s hair off his forehead.

“Didn’t want you to fuss.” Raphael protested weakly, secretly grateful that he was there. Or not so secretly. Magnus was the only father he had, and could always see right through him. His presence was always a comfort. Especially when Raphael was feeling vulnerable. He closed his eyes and let him comb fingers through his hair, humming quietly until Raphael was calm and almost smiling. The blankets and sheets were pulled up over him again, only now, kept nice and cool by Magnus’ magic.

“Mmm. Gracias papá.” Raphael murmured, nuzzling into the hand that was now stroking his face. The cold rings felt nice on his skin.

“De nada mijo.” Mangus rubbed his thumb over Raphael’s temple. “Do you want me to stay here? I won’t leave the hotel in case you need me, but I can lounge about your living room if you want privacy.”

“No. Yes. Stay.” Raphael reached out for him. Sometimes he preferred to wait out his heat alone. But sometimes he didn’t want to. He heard Magnus kick off his shoes before rearranging himself onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him. Raphael pressed his face to the soft fabric of his shirt and snuggled closer, smiling as Magnus kissed the top of his head. Finally feeling safe, and comfortable, and loved, Raphael drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
